mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sly the Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittleBrony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sly the Fox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Deleted it! :) ♫Demiser♫ 04:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hey there, Sly! Thanks for your recent contributions to the wiki! We always appreciate having a dedicated user such as yourself! :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 17:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) sorry, i just was just trying to be more premise. i am so sorry. i will never let it happen again. Rarity235 (talk) 15:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) signature? how did you get your signature to look so cool! Rarity235 (talk) 21:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) cuz it looks makes it look a whole 20% cooler! Rarity235 (talk) 21:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) really? thats so nice! tnx! Rarity235 (talk) 21:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) how 'bout this? /)*(\ i. am. rarity. /)*(\ Rarity235 (talk) 21:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) uuuuuuuum. is there anyway to make the i. part white and the am. part purple then the rarity! part alternate purple and white? then the /)*(\ parts light blue? :D Rarity235 (talk) 21:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) thank you! Rarity235 (talk) 21:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :) Rarity235 (talk) 21:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) brb. Rarity235 (talk) 21:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) bleh! chores take forever! Rarity235 (talk) 22:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) lol. family is funny. my sister says she got her shirt at the crazy store! Rarity235 (talk) 22:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ok. it was nice chatting with you! and tnx for your all your hard work!!! Rarity235 (talk) 22:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) of course!!!! my fave is sandstorm! Rarity235 (talk) 00:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) why do you ask? Rarity235 (talk) 17:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) hi! hi! Rarity235 (talk) 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) omg!!!!!!!!!! sry i couldnt reply earlier! thank you such much! Rarity235 (talk) 05:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) How did you set that page up for deletion? I had to contact an adminisrater! sorry! forgot to leave my signature!! 22:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC)♥ I am Rarity ♥ (talk) Nope, it wasn't me. According to the log, it was Demiser. Hope you can continue to help out here! :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 14:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yea of course! That's perfect :D ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:43, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying earlier. Things have been pretty hectic. Anyways, by vector, you mean image right? An image of alicorn Twilight? If so, then sure. But to be completely honest, I'm not good with working templates either. And the code here is pretty much outside my field of expertise... I can try finding out more about coding. I might be able to get something done. But still... ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC)